1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and useful group of sulfur-containing bisphenols.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,278,224 and 2,472,318 describe compounds defined by the formula DRxR'xRD, in which R is an aryl or alkyl aryl, or a substituted aryl or alkyl aryl group, x is a sulfur, oxygen or tellurium, but preferably a sulfur group, R' is an alkyl or substituted alkyl group and D is an inhibitor group taken from the class of hydroxy, amino, sulfide, disulfide, or polysulfide groups.